In One Week
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: In one week it's all done, then the misery and pain will finally leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title ! : In One Week**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : In one week it's all done, all the pain & misery finally leave them be .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Abuse & Death**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_The fog always leave an illusion of a twin_

_Both wear the symbol of the fogging ring_

_They will always be together _

_The one takes al the mercy, and the other takes al the pain . _

_I remember when I was a kid, I never can't dream of freedom. Caught like a rat, I'm sitting in this room like a cell. Sometimes I wonder what if I cross, in a blackout and I see the boat of death. Would I step in and escape? But that sounds so weak, but courageous people would rather choose death. Since they know they are redeemed, the death is even worse . But I can not imagine worse than this ... My cell door opens and I see them standing there, they have sick sweet smile on their face. They have needles in their hands , and came towards me with it. I'm too tired to run, I'm too tired to care about it. I felt the pain in my arm when the needle is in full pace in my skin ._

I felt all the pain and knew I was going to blackout from the pain. When my world goes black to the fatigue and pain, I wish I could die

_I'm here every day, I do not know why I'm here . I want away from this place, its so cold and feel alone I can not move. If you're alone then you think, what's wrong with me? Why they do not look at me, I'm invisible ? I'm ugly ? I'm a monster? They have a new daughter, she seems much nicer and better than me. Because she ran to her as she always falls, but they that not to me. I wonder why, I wonder if there's anything wrong with it. When I was a drawing for mothers day, mom has one second looked to mine . But when she saw my sister, it was a different face 's print. They were delighted with the drawing, I sat alone with my drawing room. I feel the cold on my shoulders, and knew a thing when I cried myself to sleep . Why was I born?_

* * *

**Next Hibari **


	2. Chapter 2

_As long as the clouds linger _

_Will they always loning for freedom _

_Spread and form as one _

_A Cloud is always alone _

_I look at the kids that are playing, they never ask me. I ask myself why, they say I'm scary, and then they tell the teachers. I've beaten them, while they hurt themself . I always get the nagging teachers in my ears, but I give no attention to them . But my heart feels broken, years i'm hiding myself . I know I should not give in, and that I should be stronger. They see a monster that I can be, but is it the reason that I must follow. I do not remember, I am weak at heart as I act like an ice block for my enemy. Who will I be if I can not do it good ? I must be perfect, that they all want to see that . They expect no fear, no mistakes, no wrong move. Thats what they expect from me, and make myself stronger and higher than them. But ... That still does not make me happier when I have my family see me astray. I always hear the same.  
"He is not my son!"  
"Someone murdered my son, and now he is resurrected as a zombie."  
"A person acts as if he is my brother."  
"He's just not the person I knew."_

They all say that, and they maybe right. Who can I be if I can't not be myself a little more? Sometimes I wonder if I have the right to be there.

* * *

**Next is Takeshi **


	3. Chapter 3

_As drips of the rain _

_I can't not wipe away _

_Dying as a tear _

_Fade I away from you _

_I smiled as I can, my smile is my friend and mask. All those years, and we have never left eachother , I can not be without the mask. He's my drug and protects me from the pain that I get thrown, I remember when I felt nothing of the pain. I do not even think I know that word, but when my mother died. In a car accident, my world broke , feeling my heart hurt. Iput my hand on my chest and try to heal it , I hoped that my heart wont fall out. I dare not ask Dad about it , he would still feel miserable and more worried about me. I can not really do it that, everyone has difficulty with her death. I me to only i don't want to make anyone worried . When my father suggested to keep me one week off school , I of course refused he will know. And I must avoid it, when I went to school and walked across the street. A car came along, and I have not noticed. But if I've mentioned, I saw a flash of my mother and then she was gone. Two strong arms pulled me away showing up in time, when I looked up who took my mother away from me . I saw dad looking at me, and I looked with the eyes of ... Why you do not have let the car hit me ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I was baptized by the thunder _

_With all the dreams I hoped _

_That mark them as I say something _

_But yes as the thunder I'm always unlucky _

_I'm a cry baby I know, and you know I can take that . If I cry the tears are fake, my real tears are in my eyes locket .Because I did not dare to show them they leave unsightly scars. I can feel them, they want to break it my eyes are stinging . But I can not let go, I'm not good enough. It is forbidden to show my tears, I am the son of a mafia boss. And you know I'm not really one for to be one, if I say that I'm thrown in the cellar. And I get hit until I was knock out , they dressed me in that stupid cow suit. What the hell? Can't they see that I do not want to do it, I feel so stupid in it. If I want take it off, they forcing me back into it and then are yelling to me. And say I am a stupid cow, and that I must look like one and should behave as one . It really breaks me , but I'm not to let it show . And let them see see the dull side of me , and play all jokes on them . Until I went too far one day, a mob member putting a pistol in front of me . I thought of what happens when he shoot, he said he would make an end of me. That does not shame the family because of me, it broke my heart again. But when he went to shoot me, my father had stopped him and looked at my body with a disgusting face._

_"We have still need of that the stupid cow, or else we would no longer have fun. If only he had an accident." Laughed when they were walking away after they gave me some nasty hits. I looked down and then thought, why did you not shoot?_


	5. Chapter 5

_The fury of the storm _

_I sat in fear on my guard _

_They do hurt me and lie to me _

_I would like to fly like a bird out of here _

_I sat alone on the swing, I thought where my mother was . Why has she left me, they did not tell me. But is it worth, to listen to it . I do not think so because I feel even more broken as I thought about it . I am the second born in the family, as I sit in the cold house. My sister is definitely in the kitchen, she is nice and all but I think she wants to poison me. And father also let her do it , so I guess nobody cares about me. I was born as a failure, and I know they know. I've heard they were talking about the woman who gave me piano , lessons she was so nice. But she died after my third birthday, they told the worst truth that I hoped. That it was a lie. "Have you heard the mother of young master Hayato died." "Oh what a shame, she was so nice and played the piano beautifully. They were as cute as they played the piano together." They had not noticed me, but my sister apparently did . She came to me and wanted to put her hand on my schoulder . But when I saw the hand, I ran I felt tears fall from my eyes. When I came into my room, I felt more tears fall from my eyes, everything that was close to me I threw away. I can not go to the people I grew up to . Even my favorite mentor, he is the same as all the rest. He lied he lied to me about my mother when I walked into the dark house. So I wished one thing, and this wish has not yet been released. I wish I was never been born._


	6. Chapter 6

_My fire is as strong as the sun _

_But i knew it could not go on _

_I gotta go someday _

_And then the light does not see me standing _

_I was extremely child, I loved boxing like it was my love . My father was a boxer, but he died of a heart attack. And died in the ring when I later told that I would be as a dad. My mother forbid it , my sister does not want me to go fighting . But I did not understand , you should follow your dreams right ? It has to be your self and the one you care to protect? Dad did that, why did you not order him to stop ? If he can, then I can it to ? Sometimes I'll just sneak into the boxing training places where other children are and saw them go there every day. But when my sister caught me she threatened me, to go to mum and say it. I do not know but it hurt me that my sister does not believe in me. "Do you not believe in your big brother." "Do not dare to go to the boxing, focus more on other things." She said as if she is the oldest, and I am the youngest. That broke me every time when I thought of it. On one day I saw her being attacked, and I rushed immediately to help. But when the boys ran away, and I was alone and already broken. All she did was looking mad and said, "You want to be a boxer, and you can not even protect your self ," she shouted, and let my world fall into the dark when I awoke in the hospital. The only thing I knew I was under high house arrest, and that I was put under close surveillance. And I asked myself, why do they not believe into me?_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm the center of the air _

_In this empty universe _

_A tear fell from my eye _

_He saw the broken rainbow _

_As a child I was always alone, I had no friends or girlfriends. They do not want me because I am not like them, I can hardly participate in sports, I'm not good at test papers and everything. I am clumsy and forgetful, yet every time I try to come back. I climb up but they let me fall, they scream that I'm not enough of to be like them . But I do not want that , I'm not stupid enough for that . I'm maybe not smart, but I really do not like their stupid ways . I was always alone in the classroom, until I met 7 others people like me . they felt the same as me, they all had a mask on. When I listened to each of their stories, I was even surprised that they want to listen to mine story . We felt each other's support , and promised to stay together. We were a group of friends, a family together we formed a rainbow. But when I discovered that I had to move to itailie, I felt my heart break i hear their hearts, broken like mine. And then I said what I never thought I was going to say, mom says always " If you keep a promise, you also have to keep it ' So when school starts again, and you see us on the stairs. Then it is the last time you gonna see us ._


	8. Chapter 8

The news swung by the school as a fire, ambulance's drove through the streets as they bring 8 younger to the hospital.

8 dead papers were found in their book bags, which was left behind.

_The fog always leave an illusion of a twin_

_Both wear the symbol of the fogging ring_

**I feel that I'm here for nothing, and I decided take the boat of death to leave.**

_They will always be together _

_The one takes al the mercy, and the other takes al the pain . _

**Sometimes I wonder were you happy when I was born, if not so why was I born ?**

_As long as the clouds linger _

_Will they always loning for freedom _

_Spread and form as one _

_A Cloud is always alone _

**Everyone is entitled to something, even if it is not what you want. I'm not as happy as everyone's is those thoughts haunted in my head ... I had the right to be there ?**

_As drips of the rain _

_I can't not wipe away _

_Dying as a tear _

_Fade I away from you _

**I see always the same, I see people come and then go. I came so, I will go to .**

_I was baptized by the thunder _

_With all the dreams i hoped _

_That mark them as i say something _

_But yes as the thunder i'm always unlucky _

**If I was stupid enough to live, if I were you I would have shot.**

_The fury of the storm _

_I sat in fear on my guard _

_They do hurt me and lie to me _

_I would like to fly like a bird out of here _

**Lying does anyone I know, but I would not lie that . I wished I'd never been born.**

_My fire is as strong as the sun _

_But i knew it could not go on _

_I gotta go someday _

_And then the light does not see me standing _

**Faith is a big word so, it makes me small that don't have believed in me?**

_I'm the center of the air _

_In this empty universe _

_A tear fell from my eye _

_He saw the broken rainbow _

**When I thought of that lonely corner, I know that he will be alone . But contrary to that, he like I now would move on . **

* * *

**The end ! There were actually 7 days, but there are 8 chaps .**

**Mukuro & Chrome = Monday**

**Hibari = Tuesday **

**Takeshi = Wednesday**

**Lambo = Thursday**

**Hayato = Friday**

**Ryohei = Saturday**

**Tsuna = Sunday **

**And then their suicide Chap, because in the next week . They will not be there anymore, plus I wanted to give Tsuna his own chap .**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
